Unfinished Stories
by Saikai
Summary: These are stories that I have started to write and never finished. If you want me to complete one of them send a review and ill see what people want. The most popular will become its own story and I will try and finish it. Includes Harry Potter, Gundam Wing, Legion, Percy Jackson and more crossovers
1. Fran is Harry Potter: KHR xover

Fran walked through the Varia mansion on his way to his shared room. He had just come from a meeting with Xanxus about his trip home that he did every year at this time of year. He would take a mission there and be back two weeks later. He opened the door and began packing happy he didn't have to explain what was going on to Bel his roommate who would ask and ask.

"Ushishishi~ what are you doing Froggy?"

Great just the person he wanted to meet.

"Does it matter fake-prince-sempei? Boss knows what I'm doing." He replied in his usual monotone.

"But the prince wants to know!"

Fran sighed "Fine. You can come with me then. I am visiting my grandmother for two weeks in France along with a mission there"

"Froggy was going on a mission without me. Froggy can't do that" He threw a knife at the giant frog hat "Froggy shouldn't hide things from the prince"

Fran groaned inwardly. He didn't want to take Bel with him. The people who turned up last year may try and get him again. He had been lucky last time that it had been on the last day that he was there and he had been able to get away from them and back to the mansion where he knew that he couldn't be tracked.

"I am leaving in an hour. If you want to come then tell Boss and be ready. I won't wait for you. "With that he turned and walked into the living room where Lussuria had put a film on, ignoring Bel.

He was surprised when an hour later Bel arrived, fully packed and ready to go. Fran waved and hand at the bags where they shrunk. He put them in his pocket and held on to Bel's arm.

"Do not let go of me or you will end up somewhere weird. I don't want to lose someone while doing this."

Bel shrugged and held onto Fran's arm. They then disappeared silently and appeared in a forest.

"Bel-sempai you can let go now. We have arrived."

Fran stood and began to walk away from the clearing that they had appeared in. Bel was still watching him completely confused. Realising Fran was leaving him he quickly stood and began to follow him, keeping quiet for once. After about 10 minutes of walking they arrived at a small cottage. Bel looked over at Fran as he was showing his emotions. He looked worried.

"Bel. Be careful. There is something wrong." With that he began to walk into the garden of the cottage, weaving an illusion over his features. When he reached the door he knocked calling out.

"Madam. Madam, are you there? We received a notice from a local who hadn't seen you in a while and asked me to check up on you."

When there was no response Fran picked the doors lock and entered anyway.


	2. Fem harry saves Zack: FF7 xover

Myra sat on the back of one of her wolves as she left Midgar. She had just gone in to get some Materia and potions. She was almost three miles out of the city when she came across a black haired man who was barely breathing surrounded by hundreds of Shinra infantrymen that were dead.

"Okami stop" She yelled and the wolf she was sat on came to a halt. She jumped off and ran over to the man. Getting a closer look at him she saw the mass of bullet holes in his torso.

"Damn" she whistled "this is gunna take quite some healing."

Sighing she reached into her bag and pulled out several potions and her new Cure 3 materia. She quickly gave him the potions and before she cast cure on him she gently removed as many bullets as she could. She them cast 3 cures and a restore on him.

She grinned "That should stabilize him for a bit until I can get him to the den."

She dragged the man who was still unconscious onto one of the wolves and tied him on tightly so he wouldn't move no matter what terrain they went over she them leapt onto Okami and they began to run back to their home. An hour later she arrived back at the forest home that she had created her herself and the animals that she lived with.

Days passed and Myra spent all her time healing the black haired man when after almost two weeks he groaned she grabbed another potion and held it up to his mouth.

"Here drink this it will help you get better" she gently coaxed the man to drink it. His eyes then opened.

"Heya I'm Myra you've been unconscious for almost 2 weeks now."

Zack groaned. Wasn't that shot meant to have killed him?

"Zack Fair. Arnt I dead?"

"No silly. I found you outside of Midgar and brought you back here to heal ya. It was very hard aswell. I haven't been into town unless there was an emergency. My wolves have been bringing me food. Anyway you should be able to go in about a week."

She helped him to sit up and leek around the place.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"About a 10 minute walk from Banora. The people there are very kind and helpful speciously if I cant get out as I am healing someone."

Zack looked surprised

"How many people know you live here?"

"Not many. Apart from people in the village there is probably two or three people who know about this place and that is only because they have been here themselves. Erm there is Aeris and Reno though"


	3. Fem harry saves Zack and Cloud:FF7 xover

Zack groaned as he lay down, Cloud lay on the other bed still comatose. They had been running for a while now and it was beginning to make him tired. He barely got any rest, as he was making sure nobody attacked them. He began to drift off when there was a sudden flash of white light. Grabbing hold of Cloud and his sword the light swallowed them whole knocking them both out.

When he woke up again he could hear voices. They were not loud but due to his training he could hear them

What ya gonna do with them?

_Nothin. Anya, Ray and Zack need them so we aint doing anything to them._

_Pshh. I say we should get rid of them. They could turn is in. Separate us!_

_No you will leave them alone or do I have to get the boss here._

_No, No I-I-I'll leave them alone._

_Good. Not the black haired one is awake. Make sure they don't die or it's your head we'll take._

Zack sat up slowly and turned his head. A brown haired girl was watching him. She grinned

"Well it looks like you are gonna be fine. Not sure about kiddo there though. The magic poisoning is really bad. Anya, our boss should be back with some medicine for him soon though." She leaned forward. "I'm Rex. Pleased to meet ya."

"Zack. Where are we?"

"Potter Castle. It belongs to Anya's parents. They are dead now I think."

"Rex please don't talk about me." The girl paled.

"Er OK Anya."

Another girl walked into the room with a bottle of something and headed over to Cloud. She tipped the contents of it into this mouth and stroked his throat to help it down.

"Mike says that should help him. He will be up in about a week. Now how is Zack here doing?"

"Well his is fine and talking."

"Good Zero will watch him for a bit we have training to go to. Come on." With that said she left the room followed by Rex.

The two girls walked down the corridor to a flight of stairs. At the bottom was a man with a large sword on his back.

"We are going into the simulation rooms today. You two along with Ray and Zack will be training as a group." The two nodded and followed him to another part of the mansion where training rooms along with simulation rooms had been set up.

Several days later Anya was sat in the medical area watching cloud.

"You know Zack. Cloud is gunna have to believe you are dead when we send him back or we wont be able to continue to interfere with it."

Zack nodded "Just give him the buster sword alright"

Anya nodded and put the buster sword into Clouds hands before chanting under her breath. Cloud vanished in a white light much like the one that had brought them there.


	4. fem Harry Potter is duos friend:GW xover

A seven and nine year old were running down a street. They had just stolen a vaccine for their friend Solo. They ran down the streets back to their hideout on the colony of L2 hoping they would be able to get to their friend on time. Very few people got the vaccine as it was reserved for the rich people but many in the gang had been killed by it and they hoped that by using the vaccine they could save the others. They raved round the corner into their hideout. The girl could see he was still alive but barely.

"Hey Du pass the vaccine!"

The boy passed it over when Solo looked at the two.  
"Don't. Give it to the other kids. Make sure they live Duo." With that said he turned over and shut his eyes, dying. The girl looked at Duo.

"Come on Du we gotta live for everyone else."

"Yea your right Bolt"

The two turned and left the body of their old leader to face the children who now were their responsibility.

A year later they had all moved into a church belonging to Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. Duo had taken up their name and most of the children had been adopted. Bolt had left an hour ago to scavenge for food from the streets. Several more hours passed and she had not been heard from. This was unusual as she only took a couple of hours normally to get food due to her ability to teleport herself out of danger. She was also very fast and was a very good fighter.

Days passed since she had vanished and almost two weeks later when Duo was out looking for food when he found her, or rather, her body. She had cuts all over her body although most were yellow as she had been lying on the ground for almost two weeks. Duo grabbed his food that he had found and ran off back to the church. Several years later he joined the gundam pilots after the Maxell Massacre as it was called were everyone at the church/orphanage he stayed at were massacred.

A 17 year old girl sat up in her bed in her home in Japan. 7 years after she had been kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore she was free. Neville, Luna had Hermione had fled with her to escape the wizarding world. Anya Potter had found out about all the manipulating when she was in the hospital wing after the tri-wizard tournament. Ron and Ginny had been talking outside the Hospital Wing about payments and getting rid of her when she was finished with killing off the dark Lord Voldemort. After buying some books in Diagon alley she had learned how to protect her mind and could talk to Voldemort through it. She had forced him to swear a wizard's oath to make the wizarding world a better place for all people and introduce a class for muggle-borns and the muggle raised on their traditions and politics. From what she had found out he was doing a great job and was going by his original name Tom Riddle. Of course there were still fights between him and Dumbledore but she knew who the real dark lord was. The goblins had helped her to make her escape and she had gained her inheritance. She had also managed to secure a trial for Sirius who had named her his heir months after his escape from Azkaban. Getting up she rebraided her knee length hair and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Anya what would you like for your breakfast today?"

"Can I have some sausage and toast please Helen?"

"Of course Anya. Your friends are in the dining room waiting for you."

Helen left the room to prepare the breakfast while Anya went into the dining room.

"Hey Bugle, Nargle, Moonrose!" Her friends looked at her

"Hey blot. Are we off to the Dojo today? We need to get some practice in."

Anya nodded just as their caretaker brought their breakfast in

"Thanks Helen"

"Just so you kids know you have to put your blood into the register to see if there is anyone related to you that may have been displaced due to this war. You have an appointment at the local preventer's office at 10 o'clock


	5. Harry is Sephiroth:FF7 xover

Eight year old Harry Potter smiled as he walked around London on his own. His aunt and uncle had gone into London for the day as a birthday treat for Dudley and he had been forced to go with them as there were no babysitters around on the day and they couldn't not go as they had promised Dudley that they would be going.

Looking around him he noticed people ignoring one of the shops. He had been stood in the same spot watching the shop for about 5 minutes and everyone who had gone past had ignored the shop which was unusual as it was on a fairly bust street. He walked over to it and slipped in not expecting to see people in robes. He looked in amazement at them. Who wore robes now anyway? They went out of fashion nearly 150 years ago. He walked over to the barman and managed to get his attention.

"Sir where am I? Why are people wearing robes?"

"Hello young man. I am Tom the barkeep and you are currently in The Leaky Cauldron which serves as the entrance for Diagon Alley. The people in here are all magical. You have to be magical to even notice this place. What is your name?"

Harry smiled before giving a name that he had in his memory

"Sephiroth Valentine. Could I go into the valley and explore. My aunt and Uncle only said I had to be at the car before 7pm so I could see what is there and maybe get a few books about this magic stuff. Where do you learn about it?"

"I will open up the alley for you and you will get a letter when you turn 11 which will invite you to one of the magic schools. The best one in Britain is Hogwarts."

He led Harry to the back door of the pub and opened up the alley.

"You may want to go to the bank before you do anything. It's the large white building at the end of the alley. If you are not with your parents you may wish to do an inheritance test to see if you have any money here. You can get some interesting results there."

Tom smiled down at the young boy as he said this. He had noticed the lighting scar on the boy's forehead as he walked in which is why he told him about the last part, this silver hair had also been unusual but that may have been due to what had happened. Hopefully he would get answers. The poor boy looked to be in bad shape and hopefully he would be able to do something about it is he got a test done. He watched as the boy walked into the alley and vanished into the crowds before turning back into the pub and continuing to serve the customers, not realising that he had just destroyed part of Albus Dumbledore's plans for the boy.

Harry walked down the alley silently pickpocketing some of the richer looking people in case he had to pay for the test the Tom had recommended he took. He smirked. He should have been a Turk in his past life not a SOLDIER. Walking into the bank he walked up to the nearest free teller.

"Hello Mister. I was wondering if I could get an inheritance test done as it is my first time in the magical world and Tom the Barkeep recommended I did so."

Sharptooth looked up at the human who looked and talked to him respectfully which was unusual for anyone even those entering for the first time.

"Very well." He stood up and motioned for the boy to follow him. They walked into a large room.

"We do all matters with inheritance in this room as we can use rituals to unblock a person's potential in it if the person requests so when the test is done. Come here and put 5 drops on blood on this parchment. It will then show your family tree from both sides for the past 1000 years." Harry smiled and took hold of the dagger offered and drew it across his hand allowing several drops to leave before it healed itself faster than it should have done.

_Harry James Potter (Sephiroth Valentine)_

_Parents: James Charlus Potter & Lillian Marie Potter (Vincent Valentine & Lucrecia Crescent)_

_Heir to Potter_

_Heir to Black_

_Heir apparent to Slytherin_

_Heir to Gryffindor_

_Heir to Ravenclaw_

_Heir to Hufflepuff_

_Heir to Evans_

_Heir to Shinra_

_Total Monetary Wealth 300,000,000,000 galleons 20 sickles 3 knuts_

_Property_

_Atlantis_

_Potter Manor_

_Slytherin Manor_

_Gryfindor Manor_

_No 4 Privet drive_

_No 5 Magnolia Crescent_

_Atlantis-formally Midgar (under fidelus charm attached to Lordship ring)_

_Potter Villa S. Italy_

_Potter Villa and Vineyard S. France_

_13 Granger Road_

_Godrics Hollow_

_Investments_

_50% The Quibbler_

_79% Daily Prophet_

_43% Quality Quiddich Supplies_

_29% Zonkos Joke Shop_

_45% Flourish and Blotts_

_90% Lily Industries_

_20% Madam Malkins_

_25% Twilfit and Tattings_

_79% Grinnings Drill Manufacturers_

_Talents_

_Mako 90% blocked_

_Metamorph 100% blocked_

_Beastspeak 99% blocked_

_Jenova Cells 100% blocked_

_Photographic Memory 75% blocked_

_Elemental 100% blocked_

_Natural Occulmens 99% blocked_

_Technomage 100% blocked_

"Well Mr Potter is there anything else you want help with?"

"I would like all of those blocks to be removed please. They are of no use to me and I will be able to fight more with them gone"

The goblin gestured him to the centre of the room where he undid many blocks on Harry and also removed a Horcrux from his scar which healed not to long later.

As soon as that was done Harry was given a Gringotts card and wallet which would work in both magical and mundane areas along with the Shinra ring and portkey to all the rest of his non British properties.

After thanking the goblin Harry left into the alley where he spent most of the day buying everything he would every need to survive in the magical world including a copy of every book in all 3 bookshop as long as he hadn't already bought the book from a previous store. He bought a bag with an expansion and weightless charm on it to put everything in that he bought in both worlds. He also had lunch in the Leaky Cauldron before heading back into the mundane world. In the mundane world he used it metamorph ability to make himself look like an adult version of him where he again bought a copy of every book he could possibly buy and every textbook so he would be able to study

Over the next three years Harry, carefully rebuilt Midgar but made the under-plate sectors just as nice as the above plate ones using a mixture of magic and technology. He had also 'created' Shinra corp which produced technology and virtual reality games which were popular. Everything related to it was under the name Sephiroth though not harry.

He smiled sitting in what had been the office of Rufus Shinra when one of his new SOLDIERs ran in.

"Boss. Your Hogwarts letter has arrived. Commander Fenrir has it and is waiting to escort you to the nearest magical alley to get you your uniform and wand."

Harry nodded at the man and followed the man out. Arriving at the Alley in Japan as it was the closest one to Midgar


	6. Fem harry raised by Ardeth : Mummy xover

6 year old Alana Potter was sat in the back of her aunt and uncles rented car. They were in Egypt on holiday. The only reason she was there was because no one else could take her in for the three weeks they were away. She currently had a book on Greek mythology that they were studying at school as they were heading out to a place in the desert where they were meeting a tour guide for the rest of the holiday where they would travel by camel around the ancient sites of Egypt. Alana sighed she didn't want to be here with her 'family'. She wished she could be elsewhere anywhere but there. She knew her uncle was planning on making sure she ended up lost in the desert and therefore died. Her magic welled up inside her as she wished to be away from them and she slowly blinked out of existence and travelled back in time.

Ardeth Bel was sat on his horse watching Hamunaptra for anyone or anything unusual when he saw a flash of white light. He quickly rode over to it and was surprised when he saw a small girl covered in bruises and clothing that appeared little more then rags.


	7. harry is Hiruma: Eyeshield 21 xover

15 year old Harry James Potter was angry, not just at himself but at the wizarding world in general as well. He had managed to escape his house for a few hours the day before and had, in disguise, gone to Diagon alley where he had bought a lot of books which were all stored in a trunk that was both weightless and had several compartments where he could practise over the summer. He had also managed to organise a portkey with the goblins that would take him to gringotts if everything went badly.

"Fuck this. I'm leaving here." He said holding onto the portkey and everything he currently owned he said the words that would take him away and also collapse the wards.

"This place was never my home"

A few hours later a six year old boy with spikey black hair named Yoichi Hiruma arrived in Japan. Gone were the signs of Harry potter boy saviour and in his place was a six year old who didn't care about anything. He quickly mastered all of his magical abilities and made sure that he couldn't be sensed while using magic. He didn't want to go back to school with the wizards again. As the years went by he grew to be quite infamous around Tokyo. He went to Mao Junior High where he quickly became the single kid who everyone was terrified of. Nobody not even the teachers would stand up to him because of a single thing that the boy had. Blackmail. He had somehow found out everything about everyone and more often than not would use it against them for some reason or another.

When Hiruma was 10 he snuck onto an American base and quickly became interested in American football not that he would tell that fatty following him. It took another year for the two to become friends along with another boy before they all agreed to create their own football team and play it together.

Several years later…

The Deimon Devilbats were training hard. It wasn't as if they had any choice though their team captain was chasing them and would willingly fire the gun at them if they began to slack off when suddenly Monta stopped causing Jumonji to fall over him.

"Fucking Monkey why did you stop?!"

"Aiii Hiruma-san there are strange people watching us."

"Meh keep practising or I'll set Cerberus on you." The team nodded before leaving to continue running around the school. Hiruma walked up to the people at the gate. He smirked to himself. This would be very interesting indeed. Thanks to gringotts he had blackmail on everyone who may go after him.

"Who the fuck are you weirdos?"

"Now Harry don't you remember us? I am Albus Dumbledore, These people are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. You two friends. We also have Remus Lupin your parents best friend." The old man said pointing out each person.

"Keh Don't know who you're talking about and my name is not Harry. Who would call their kid that anyway. Honestly calling a kid Needle." He replied smirking. "Now I have a game to train my team for."

With that he turned and walked away


	8. fem harry:Legion xover

Harrietta Lillian Potter was sat on the roof of no. 12 Grimond Place. Luna, Hermione and Ron were with her. She flexed her large pale grey wings out behind her when she heard Hermione. The group was planning on moving to America for a fresh start.

"Lil are you out there? We are leaving tomorrow do you have everything you want?" Harrietta sighed. People called her by her middle name and she was happier with it.

"I'm just gunna out. I will be back later." She jumped down using her wings to break her fall. Weaving them under a powerful illusion she left the house. A few hours later she returned with a large black bag. She told nobody what was in the bags and people knew better then to ask. They would find out at a later date.

The next morning she and Luna went down to gringotts and informed the goblins who gave them bank cards and put most of their money into the muggle banking system. Harrietta had several houses in America and they would be going to one in LA. They had all done their muggle education in the last year they were at Hogwarts and Ron had managed to get a job with the police in LA and would be starting in a month's time.

The years passed quietly for the family. Ron and Hermione married and Luna was seeing someone that she had met at her job at the local zoo. Only Harrietta was still single. She had also opened up a shop where she sold cakes and other baked products. Hermione often helped her.

"Mione we need to have a break. Tell Ron to take a month off work, he is entitled to it as he hasn't taken any breaks apart from birthdays and Christmas. Luna has the next month off and I am sure that I can close the shop for a month or I can get dobby and winkey to take over after giving them a human appearance." Hermione agreed. She also needed the break. They told the rest of the group the next day. They spent the next week going over the holiday details. They were going to take a trip across America. Two days before they left however there was a problem. People were being possessed. Only Harrietta understood what had happened. Her friends were safe because of her. She gave everyone a gun and told them how to use it. They were also given a large rucksack full of ammo for the guns. Harrietta and Luna went out flying with Luna using a Pegasus and Harrietta her wings. They soon noticed that all of the possessed were heading to one place. A diner in the middle of the desert. It would seem that that would be where they were heading for.

Harrietta got into the driver's seat of her car while everyone else piled in. If they were lucky then the people there would be safe and there wouldn't have been an attack yet but if Harrietta's luck was anything to go by then there would have been an attack already. They drove deep into the desert and came across Paradise Falls Diner. There were bodies and cars all over the ground.


	9. fem harry is a demigod:Percy JacksonHP

A small six year old girl was running through the forest. She had a silver bow in her hands and a set of arrows slung over her back. After about ten minutes she stopped in a clearing where there were three people. The first was a centaur by the name of Lobina. She had taught the girl all about archery and reading the stars including the ability to navigate by them. The second and third were a vampire pair by the name of Markus and Alexandra. They had taken the girl in when they had found her a year ago covered in bruises. They had helped to teach her everything else that they knew about the world.

"Harriet it is time for you to go now. You need to go to camp half-blood. We have taught you all we can but you need to spend time with other people not just us. We would also like to adopt you that way we will be your guardians in the normal and magical worlds."

The girl, now named Harriet, looked up to the two she viewed as parents and grinned at them before running over to them and giving them a big hug.

"Ok then. I want you to be my parents. You have looked after me more than Auntie and Uncle ever did."

The two vampires looked at her and then began the ceremony that would make her their adopted child.

After an hour the small group were packed and heading to an airport the head for America where Harriet would be going to Camp. The two vampires knew that they would be alright on the trip as they were part of the race of ancients and were therefore classed as day walkers.

Nearly 12 hours later they touched down in New York.

"Harriet, you must hide your aura here. If you don't then monsters will try to start attacking you. It will be easier to travel if you have no aura."

The girl nodded and concentrated for a moment and made her aura that of a normal humans. With that done they left the airport and caught a taxi to Long Island before walking the last part to camp.

"We can't enter as our race is classed as monsters to most demigods. Many of our race would not care enough and just try and kill you whenever they see you. Our clan however will always support you and any friends that you make. Here we have this for you so that you can contact us whenever you want to see us."

Markus pulled out a large black raven from behind him. By now there was a whole group of people watching them.

"Her name is Luna. Stay strong and keep up you work. Lobina won't want you to slack now."

"I won't mother Alex. I'll see you later bye!"

With that she turned around and entered the camp where she would be spending her time from now on unless she was visiting her parents.

Two campers walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm Matt this is my sister Leah. Who are you?"

"I'm Harriet Blackwood."

"Come on let's get you to the main house. I'm amazed that there were no monsters around. Most demi-gods are attacked when they come here."

"I will never be attacked when I leave here. Mother and Father taught me how to disguise my scent and aura to make me appear human to everyone. Only the gods will be able to tell that I am more then human."

With that the tree turned away and walked into the camp.

Harriet walked with Matt and Leah up to the main house chatting all the way


	10. Hiruma has a younger sister:Eyeshield 21

Hiruma Yoichi was watching his team practice. Musashi was stood with him.

He let off a few rounds with his gun drawing everyone's attention and allowing Cerberus to catch Sena and bite him. He snickered to himself.

"Practice is over. Get here tomorrow after school!"

Musashi looked at him before saying "Finishing early today?"

"Keh I have to watch Yuki. Old Lady wasn't around today. Father may have forgotten about her again."

Musashi nodded. He knew how much Hiruma and his father didn't get on and how he neglected Yuki.

"I won't be in school for the next week. You are in charge of practice."

With that he turned and walked away. Musashi shook his head. He didn't want to be involved in whatever scheme Hiruma was planning.

Hiruma quickly changed and left school ignoring his teammates. Yes he knew he was acting differently but at the moment he didn't care. Hopefully by the end of the week he and his sister would be free of their father. The only reason he hadn't left and started living in the apartment he owned was because of his sister who he had been looking after since she was born.

Walking into the apartment he saw his father asleep on the couch with his sister playing in the cupboards.

"Yuki. Get out of the cupboards. NOW"

The small girl with black hair that spiked much like his own turned around.

"Yoi-nee! Your home! I'm hungry. Can you make some food pleeeeeeeese?" She turned her puppy dog eyes on him. He smiled.

"Of course. Come on lets go out for food. Its Friday lets have ramen. Also I'm going to have to sign you up for nursery. That way I know you will be somewhere safe for the day"

He held out his hand which she immediately grabbed onto squealing when he lifted her onto his back. He looked down at his father growling as he left.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the ramen shop. They sat down and he ordered two ramen. As they were waiting for it to cook Hiruma pulled out some small animals for Yuki and the team practice sheets for him to do which he would drop off at Musashi's the next morning so that he could train the team while he was busy sorting out his sister and father. Suddenly he heard voices behind him.

"Hiruma!"

He turned and looked seeing the whole team entering the Raman stand he groaned in his head. "We were trying to contact you but you would pick up your phone."

"Fucking shrimp, Fucking Manager what do you want?"

"Well we thought that we could all eat together for once." Mamori replied annoyed at the blonde

"Well too bad I'm busy at the moment"

"Two ramen for you sir." A waiter called to him.

Hiruma nodded and picked up the ramen.

"Two Hiruma?"

"Yes fucking manager now leave me alone. I won't be at practice for the next week Musashi will be in charge so if I hear any of you have been slaking off…" He left the threat on the end. Let them imagine the things he would do to them. He glared at them and they walked off to a place where they could all sit.

"Nee-san who are they?" Yuki asked while slurping her Ramen.

"Those people are my teammates on the football team at school."

The two sat in silence for a while and ate their Ramen. Soon Hiruma notices his sister was falling asleep. Shaking his head he quickly paid their bill, packed their stuff up and picked her up before leaving, taking no notice of his teammates who were watching him. Arriving home he quickly changed her into her bed cloths and put her to bed. He closed her door wand walked to his own room where he quickly finished the training plans for the team and the analysis that he needed to for near next match which would be in a month's time.

Seeing that it was almost 1am he went to sleep.

With the team

"Musashi who was that girl with Hiruma?" Monta asked. Everyone knew that they would have to ask either him or Kurita about Hiruma.

"Hmm? I will let Hiruma tell you when he decides but it is someone he cares for. He would even give up American Football if he really had to too keep her safe."

Everyone looked surprised by that. They knew how much he loved football.

"But why was she out so late she appeared to be about 4?" Mamori asked.

"That's because she is four and that was quite possibly her evening meal. The girl is not cared for that well and it's often Hiruma who gives her her evening meal. I know that they go out once a week to get food and it's always somewhere different." He replied looking at Mamori." I only knew because if Hiruma is ever ill then I look after her. The girls' father does hardly anything to look after her."

The group nodded realising that they would get no more from him and from the look he gave their other teammate who may say something they would get nothing from him either. The group finished and slowly left in small groups.

With Hiruma the next day.

Hiruma walked up to Musashis house early the next morning. He knocked on the door and was glad when Musashi opened it.

"Old man. Here are the team practise sheets for the next week."

Musashi nodded and turned around. "Thanks Hiruma."

"Keh. You may want to watch the news a bit more this week. Tell the team to as well especially on Wednesday."

With that Hiruma turned around and walked away.

He quickly arrived back at his home and took Yuki to the babysitter for the day. Hopefully by the end of tomorrow she would never have to go back to his fathers and she would be able to stay safe with him. He spent all day at his Lawyers going over all the paperwork before returning to pick up Yuki from the woman who lived in the apartment opposite him. He knocked on the door and the woman, named Sakura, opened the door.

"Oh Yoichi. I thought you asked you father to pick Yuki up they left about 10 minutes ago."

"Dammit Sakura-san you know why I leave her with you and not my father" He swore as he ran back to his apartment cursing.

He entered the apartment to see his father standing over his sister who was covered in blood. He quickly shoved his father glad for his football skills and that his father was slightly drunk. He quickly checked over Yuki not noticing his father behind him managing to stand up and throw a punch at him. It was another 5 minutes before the man went unconscious and left Hiruma alone. He reached out his hand for his mobile and rang 999 quickly calling for an ambulance.

"Help please. Father beat up." He was quickly falling unconscious "Hiruma Household. Sakura garden…" With that he couldn't keep awake anymore and fell into darkness.

It took less than five minutes for the police and an ambulance to arrive. The paramedics were quickly shown to the apartment where there were a group of men watching over a large man who appeared to be unconscious. An elderly woman was watching over two others a small girl with black hair and a tall blond with similar features.

"Miss do you know what may have happened here?" One of the policemen asked softly.

"I should never have let her leave. I should have listened to him."

"Ma'am we need you to tell us what may have happened here."  
The woman looked up at the police woman.

"I look after the girl Yuki while Yoichi is at school. I knew that he didn't trust his father and thought nothing of it when the father came to pick her up. He used to occasionally but when Yoichi came to pick her up and then bolted off I knew there was something wrong. He looked so panicked. I followed him up a lot slower though I can run anywhere near as fast as him. I found them like this. I called a couple of the lads to move the father away from the two."

"Thank you ma'am. Can I have the names of the people here?"

"Well the girl is Yuki. She is four. Yoichi is the blonde. He is seventeen and was trying to get custody of her in a court hearing tomorrow. The older man is their father Yuuya. He is their father but since Yuki was born he has become nothing more than a drunken waste of space. Yoichi is the one who earns the money in the house and makes sure Yuki is looked after. I look after Yuki every day while Yoichi is at school. On a Friday I have to let her go home early but Yoichi will often return home after ten minutes or so. He really doesn't trust his father." With that she began sobbing again. Another Police woman came and took the woman away so the Paramedics to help the two young people who were unconscious. They were quickly put onto spine boards and had neck braces around their necks as the paramedics didn't know how much damage had been done to them by the older man. They were quickly rushed into the waiting ambulances and to the local hospital.

Later that night Musashi was watching the news like Hiruma told him to wondering why?

"Breaking News. This afternoon police were called to a house in Sakura Gardens in Tokyo where a report came in of a man attacking two young people. The elder of the two who was aged just 16 managed to knock the man unconscious and called the police before falling unconscious himself. There are unconfirmed rumours of the other child, a four year old girl, was the boys younger sister that he was trying to gain custody of."

Musashi was shocked by the news. Only he and Kurita knew where Hiruma lived and that Hiruma got beaten up so badly meant that there had been trouble. Hopefully Kurita would not tell everyone that it was Hiruma who was involved but he doubted it. Picking up the phone he dialled Kurita's number.

"Musashi… What's going on with Hiruma?" Kurita said as soon as he picked it up

"Kurita calm down. We can't tell anyone besides Hiruma said that he wouldn't be around this week anyway so we should be safe besides nobody but us knows where he lives. His school mail is always sent to a post-box which is not near to his house so they won't find out either."


End file.
